Dokta in thyme
by Kaiko E. Mikkusu
Summary: Kamara-chan iz ur avrage gal wo hapens to b a TIME LORD! Se luvs al Docor an iz bet fren wit al cupanins!


My name is Kamara Ginger Timelock Gallifrey Blue Hartnell. BUT Everyone calls me either Kamara or Kammy. Some call me Kam or Kams instead, usually only affectionate people tho. I have really wawy light ginger hair which reaches to my butt, bright peridot-green orbs, and a really pale rosy skin full of orange freckles. I have a blue birthmark shaped like a police box on her left hand. I often wear green and TARDIS blue, sometimes orange and red too when I am on Gallifrey. If you could'nt tell I'm a time lord of those super special with THREE hearts. I'm a prydonian and I helped steal the TARDIS along with Clara. My face and body look like the perfext mix of: Carole Ann Ford, Elizabeth Sladen, Sarah Sutton, Janet Fielding, Nicola Bryant, Sophie Aldred, Katy Manning, Louise Jameson, Lalla Ward, Wendy Padbury, Catherine Tate, Alex Kingston, and female version of Frazer Hines and Nickolas Courtney. I'm so beautiful and feisty is a curse! XDLOL.

I was walking next to the TARDIS when the Doctor walked in. He said: "Hi Kams" I replied "Hi Doccy" he said "What's the matter K" I said "I wanna get to the time convention there's a TimeRock concety the Common Men are there" the Doctor said "I have a special givt for ur 16th bifday" I said "okay"

I entered the TARDIS with him an all 12 Doctors were dere and all de companions. I have lots of friends. My childhood frined Susan hugged me said: "Hi Kams pluse eas the cake" so I hate it and then went do bed.

Te Next day I was haning out wit Onesie an copanion Ian, Barbare, nd Suaan. Tey were in te prehistory. We were hunting rocks for le ruck fam. Wile I spraainde my ankle the Doco an Ian pick me up and borugh me to TARDIS. Tey sai tat many compa is mch mut never. Su I use te food machine to put unearthly chees e everywhere an pray a prank on em. Doco an Ia went angy an fild me of te time tune cuz Dodoc wus gurompy an I to annoying. I trie to cal Dodos Sernven iViksi but thde phone faiele line.

So I ene up in Scoland ther wus Jami an Secon. I talend upon tem they sai I cannot be her but I wuz hr. Jami an Sekon kiss an say they mairen now. But im bi so I got in beud wi bot them.

So ten DZoe nao Vickworia vale din an say I should tryout cuz my cuti e mark on lef hand was gloiing wi regenatio color. So I stoke the mak to briin le unovie so coler.

Everi ni color wnwed nau I tere Thir docar in UNim lab. Tere Liz and Jo an Bri too. And Sara and heeri adrive wit nu pece of eviidece. Tere tho maste in COHALESHE!

So u wi use Besi eto go in te Lodon Plaza Kate an Osgod were rolplaying. Te pigeons were swarni Satanist symols in le ski.

Te maser wuz tere wering a cake. Ej sai E shul kil me wi arm of Durla e Cybren Muln.

Si 1000 Durkil arrive so 1000 Cibi Meeon du.

And le ski wazu gettin all cruby an lightininigs over puruple and gerey colur.

Kute Sevart a Osuge wen to potograf everifin an I turk out mii na Sontinc Scru Dreevers.

Ae usne ma sucnit scrudive to defet le cibimon, dalehy an dlen le musters. So uveryne sai Let trhow pary for u. Forusien sai "Wanna jelly beevy?" A tner jelybebi an e kise te Docor an Briigadie.n Kniniite sai "U kid es mi feada" I rieponed tea "Yeni I kise everydin ;P" an ten rounf hose kiked Kute an Osug. Nut a lot of pipi le like de gil.

I wud in my TRADI I wus wi Four Serrf Heri Leenfga an le Romina to. K99 wuz alo here. K09 slazaeredd Hari an weu zsakn WY. We habri wuz ine becile. Su we hate te Hary sulvan. Ten he wuz real dines so we al wen to slyp. Adfer ertin Helnitri of curzze.

I wirbuke up an I her fain voice of SEBRIA JEENU SMUS! An el voice sai; "WY U KILED HARI I LUVED HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM IJM PREGO!"

So I seig "Damit sera, U vere mi bett friend eve!" Su I gour aingri an suhuter do te wordl but ren Fivey Docor sai I wuz bein rude!

Yoeter wit im were Tege Nysde Arinc an vel Trulog! I sei hy an kiserd le throe hut alien boies. Nyse an Tergen got juslous bu the lukend at ech oter.

Tey blulussed cuz tey like ech oder bu no kno I yet:::….=

OR DO TEY!?

Stei tyne to nowwwwwwwwwwwwww lo apene nxekkutu. KIMAO!

Tos me ns janese fur "Helo everyondi see yal nex week!"


End file.
